crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled
Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled (クラッシュ・バンディクー レーシング - ブッとびニトロ！, Kurasshu Bandikū Rēshingu - Buttobi Nitoro!; lit. "Crash Bandicoot Racing: Soaring Nitro!") is a racing game published by Activision and developed by Beenox for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch, schedule to release on the former 2 consoles in June 21st, 2019. It is a remake of the original Crash Team Racing (1999) and features content from Crash Nitro Kart (2003) and Crash Tag Team Racing (2005). The game comes with two separate editions: The regular edition, and a Nitros Oxide Edition, which comes with everything from the regular edition, plus Nitros Oxide, Crunch Bandicoot, Zam, Zem and Oxide's hovercraft being immediately unlocked for use in the game, as well as alternate skins for certain characters. Summary Playable Characters 14 of the 15 playable characters present in the original Crash Team Racing have been confirmed for Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Nitros Oxide is also playable, having only been a boss character in the original game. It has also been confirmed that all unique characters that were playable in Crash Nitro Kart along with five of the six boss characters will be available as well. Beginner *Polar *Pura *Ripper Roo (Unlockable) *Zam (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) *Krunk (Unlockable) *Real Velo (Unlockable) Intermediate (All-rounder) *Crash Bandicoot *Doctor Neo Cortex *Komodo Joe (Unlockable) *Fake Crash (Unlockable) *Small Norm (Unlockable) *Geary (Unlockable) Intermediate (Acceleration) *Coco Bandicoot *Doctor N. Gin *Pinstripe Potoroo (Unlockable) *Nitros Oxide (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) *N. Trance (Unlockable) *Nash (Unlockable) Advanced *Tiny Tiger *Dingodile *Papu Papu (Unlockable) *Doctor Nefarious Tropy (Unlockable) *Crunch Bandicoot (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) *Zem (Unlockable/''Nitros Oxide'' Edition) *Big Norm (Unlockable) Skins Players can equip characters with costumes, some of which have exclusive animations for the winner's podium. Costumes from Crash Bandicoot: Warped and Crash Tag Team Racing are included as well. Currently there are three sets of costumes for Crash, Coco and Cortex that are exclusive for download. *Crash Bandicoot **Shiba Crash **Skunk Crash **Blue Hyena Crash **Retro Crash (PlayStation 4-exclusive) **Aviator Crash (from Crash Bandicoot: Warped) **Star Crash (from Crash Tag Team Racing) (Nitros Oxide Edition) **Scuba Crash (from Crash Bandicoot: Warped) **Electron Crash (Pre-Order Bonus) *Doctor Neo Cortex **Purple Cortex **Red Cortex **Ninja Cortex (from Crash Tag Team Racing) **Robot Cortex **Star Cortex (Nitros Oxide Edition) **Retro Cortex (PlayStation 4-exclusive) **Electron Cortex (Pre-Order Bonus) *Tiny Tiger **Doberman Tiny Tiger **Cheetah Tiny Tiger **General Tiny Tiger **Football Tiny Tiger **Snow Tiny Tiger *Coco Bandicoot **Beach Coco **Princess Coco (from Crash Tag Team Racing) **Inverted Color Coco **Star Coco (Nitros Oxide Edition) **Retro Coco (PlayStation 4-exclusive) **Electron Coco (Pre-Order Bonus) *Doctor N. Gin **Blue N. Gin **Green N. Gin **Chef N. Gin **Ballerina N. Gin (from Crash Tag Team Racing) *Dingodile **Ash-Gray Dingodile **Tiger Dingodile **Panda Dingodile **Summer Dingodile **Hazmat Suit Dingodile *Polar **Panda Polar **Red Panda Polar **Raincoat Polar *Pura **White Tiger Pura **Black Cat Pura **Musketeer Pura **Arabian Leopard Pura *Ripper Roo **Green Ripper Roo **Pink Ripper Roo **Gentleman Ripper Roo *Papu Papu **Orange Papu Papu **Green Papu Papu *Komodo Joe **White Komodo Joe **Hun Komodo Joe *Pinstripe Potoroo **Yellow Suit Pinstripe **Purple Suit Pinstripe **Gangster Pinstripe *Fake Crash **Chipmunk Fake Crash **Raccoon Fake Crash **Cowboy Fake Crash *Nitros Oxide **Purple Oxide **50's Oxide **Shower Bath Oxide **Star Oxide (Nitros Oxide Edition) *Doctor Nefarious Tropy **Gold N. Tropy **Modern N. Tropy *Crunch Bandicoot **Motocross Crunch **Robot Crunch (Nitros Oxide Edition) *Krunk **Blue Krunk **White Krunk **Brown Krunk *Small Norm **Burglar Small Norm **Golfer Small Norm **Oni Small Norm *Big Norm **Golfer Big Norm **Oni Big Norm *Nash **White Nash **Killer Whale Nash **Clownfish Nash *N. Trance **Summer N. Trance *Real Velo **Cyan Real Velo *Geary **Silver Geary **Blue Geary *Zam **Red Zam *Zem **Cyan Zem **Punk Rocker Zem Race Tracks The game has at least thirty-one tracks in it, with the eighteen tracks from the original Crash Team Racing and the thirteen tracks from Crash Nitro Kart having already been confirmed, along with one extra "Retro Track" exclusive to the PS4 version of the game. Original Tracks *Retro Track (PS4-exclusive) From Crash Team Racing *Crash Cove *Mystery Caves *Sewer Speedway *Roo's Tubes *Coco Park *Tiger Temple *Dingo Canyon *Papu's Pyramid *Blizzard Bluff *Polar Pass *Tiny Arena *Dragon Mines *N. Gin Labs *Cortex Castle *Hot Air Skyway *Oxide Station *Slide Coliseum *Turbo Track From Crash Nitro Kart *Inferno Island *Jungle Boogie *Tiny Temple *Meteor Gorge *Barin Ruins *Deep Sea Driving *Out of Time *Clockwork Wumpa *Thunder Struck *Assembly Lane *Android Alley *Electron Avenue *Hyper Spaceway Battle Arenas Twelve battle arenas are included in the game. Seven from the original Crash Team Racing, and five from Crash Nitro Kart. The added Battle modes from CNK, ''including Crystal Grab, will be present, making them playable in ''CTR's arenas for the first time. From Crash Team Racing *Skull Rock *Rampage Ruins *Rocky Road *Nitro Court *Lab Basement *The North Bowl *Parking Lot From Crash Nitro Kart *Temple Turmoil *Frozen Frenzy *Desert Storm *Magnetic Mayhem *Terra Drome Kart Customization The player is able to customize their kart beyond just selecting what playable character to use. Customizable components include the kart body, kart wheels, and extra stickers that can be applied. Components can be bought using Wumpa Coins which can be earned in the game's "Adventure Mode". Body From all versions of the game, at least seven different kart bodies can be selected, along with all cars from Crash Tag Team Racing: Crash Team Racing *Classic *Retro (PlayStation 4-exclusive) *Hovercraft Crash Nitro Kart *Team Bandicoot *Team Cortex *Team Oxide *Team Trance Crash Tag Team Racing *Six-Pipes *Roadster *Bandibuggy *Trikee *Nostalginator *Crikey *Doom Buggy *Imperium *Deadinator *Zwergauto *Cabrio Wheels *Classic *Cabrio *Crikey *Imperium *Team Bandicoot *Team Cortex *Team Trance *Team Oxide *Retro *Deadinator *Doom Buggy *Six-Pipes *Roadster *Trikee *Nitro Doom Buggy *Nitro Team Bandicoot *Nitro Deadinator *Nitro Roadster *Nitro Team Cortex *Nitro Trikee *Nitro Team Trance *Nitro Team Oxide Paint Jobs *Blue *Pink *Red *Yellow *Purple *Aqua *Violet *Green *Orange *Lemon Yellow *Olive Green *Scarlet *Indigo *Green, Blue and Red *Blue, Red and Yellow *White *Brick Red *Gold Decals *Polka-dots *Stripes *Shiny *Flames *Outline *Painted *Dragon *Neon Graffiti *Camouflage *Vertical Stripes *Leopard Stripes *Hieroglyphs *Diagonal Stripes *Circles *Glowing Curves *Tropical *Lightning Bolts *Stars *Waves *Poker Stickers *Crash *Cortex *Dingodile *Polar *Pura *N. Gin *Tiny *Coco *Roo *Papu *Joe *Pinstripe *N. Tropy *Fake Crash *Oxide *N. Trance *Geary *Radioactive *Planet (''Nitros Oxide Edition) *Rocket (Nitros Oxide Edition) *''Star Trek'' Phaser (Nitros Oxide Edition) *Moon (Nitros Oxide Edition) *Raygun (Nitros Oxide Edition) Nitros Oxide Edition The special edition of the game comes with the following bonuses: * Nitros Oxide - playable character1 * Oxide’s Hovercraft - playable kart1 * Crunch Bandicoot - playable character1 * Zem - playable character1 * Zam - playable character1 * Star Crash - Crash Character Skin * Star Coco - Coco Character Skin * Star Cortex - Neo Cortex Character Skin * Robot Crunch - Crunch Character Skin * Star Nitros Oxide - Nitros Oxide Character Skin * Hovercraft Decal - decal * Hovercraft Sticker Pack - 5 stickers * Hovercraft Paint Job - paint job * Crash Head - Xbox One Avatar Mask will be available 7-10 days after the promotion’s end. Promotion ends 6/21/19 at Midnight PST. 1 - This content is not exclusive and can be unlocked in-game without the Nitros Oxide edition. Gallery CTR Nitro Fueled Logo.jpg CTR Nitro-Fueled cover.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Cover Art.jpg|Placeholder PS4 Cover CTR Nitro Fueled XB1 Cover Art.png|Placeholder Xbox One Cover CTR Nitro Fueled NS Cover Art.png|Placeholder Nintendo Switch Cover Nitro-FueledCoverAltPS4.png Nitro-FueledCoverAltXBoxOne.png Nitro-FueledCoverAltSwitch.png CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 1.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 2.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 3.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 4.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 5.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 6.png CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 7.png CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 8.jpg CTR Nitro Fueled Screenshot 9.jpg CTRNF Ripper Roo.jpg CTR Dingo Canyon Comparison.jpg CTR Papu's Pyramid Comparison.jpg ctrnitrofuel bg.jpg nitrofuel bg.jpg ctr-buy-logo.png Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Bandicoot Kart.png|Team Bandicoot Kart Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Cortex_Kart.png|Team Cortex Kart Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Trance Kart.jpg|Team Trance Kart Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Team Oxide Kart.jpg|Team Oxide Kart nitro fueld holidays.jpg Cortex Castle Nitro-Fueled.jpg A326D333-7D30-43FE-B2CC-5B78D20D0618.jpeg DingoCanyonNitro-Fueled.jpg Tiger Temple.jpg Polar Pass.jpg Polar Pass (2).jpg N.Gin Labs.jpg Oxide Station Nitro-Fueled.jpg|Concept art for the starting line of Oxide Station. Lab Basement?.jpg|The Lab Basement seen from the the ps4 exclusives trailer. Screen-Shot-2019-03-28-at-8.21.04-AM.png 37BB34D5-C09D-410B-B8C4-7036BBAACC2F.jpeg 8CFC4F6A-7BAF-417F-ABAA-15DC1FBA8635.jpeg|Tiny Temple Trailers Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Reveal Trailer Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Gameplay Video Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – PS4 Exclusives & CNK Content Reveal Trailer Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Electron Skins Trailer Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Customization Trailer Character Showcase Crash Bandicoot Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Coco Bandicoot Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Polar Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Ripper Roo Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Nitros Oxide Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Fake Crash Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Category:Games Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Games Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Console Games Category:Sony PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Trivia *All tracks now have their own designated start line, themed around the track itself, a feature that was planned for the original Crash Team Racing, but scrapped due to technical limitations. *If the player taps the “use item” button with nothing equipped, a horn sound will play instead, in a possible nod to later Mario Kart games and Diddy Kong Racing. *All of the CNK karts (including the Team Cortex kart which had steering handles and the Team Trance kart which steered with a mind-controlled antenna) with unconventional steering devices, as well as Oxide's hovership, have now been given steering wheels for animation consistency. External links *Official website: https://www.crashbandicoot.com/crashteamracing/home Notes de:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled fr:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled ja:クラッシュ・バンディクーレーシング ブッとびニトロ！ pl:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled pt:Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Category:Games Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Console Games Category:Sony PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Remake Games Category:Crash Nitro Kart